La Princesa Dragón
by gataysalvaje
Summary: En es mundo nadie creen ya en los seres mitológicos pues todos están ocultos bajo una barrera que nos impide verlos ¿Que pasaría si una descendiente de un dragón y un humano pudiera convertirse en la aproxima reina de todos los dragones ? ¿ como lo aria ? si te interesa saber mas lee gracias por su tiempo
1. Chapter 1

**_Disfruten y pásenlo bien leyendo espero me comenten y gracias por su tiempo _**

**Capitulo****1**

En el reino de Humar existe un templo a las afueras de la ciudad de Pergra el cual a sido olvidado y abandonado por todos los seres mitológicos excepto por uno Olico un antiguo dragón con apariencia de un viejo humano de ojos rojos al que no se le permite ir a la ciudad ya que es odiado por todos, por seguir creyendo en la leyenda de la princesa dragón ;Olico tiene dos nietos armin un niño de cabellos negros con ojos azules y Alexy un niño de cabello azul ademas de tener unos ojos rosados, estos dos niños siempre se escapan de la casa de sus padres y van a ver a su abuelo para que les cuente su historia favorita

Olico estaba barriendo la entrada de el templo asta que escucho unas risas procedentes de la escalera que dan al templo por las que no tardo en ver subir a sus nietos Alexy iba delante mientras que Armin de tras los vio correr asta que alexy se le lanzo a los brazos por lo que soltó la escoba que llevaba en las manos

- !GANE¡ grito el peli azul mientras su abluelo reia y le abrazaba por lo que armin dejaba de correr y se acercaba con mala cara

- me da igual me ganas a esto pero todavia no e pertido en un juego de estrategia comento despreocupado mientras el abuelo bajaba alexy

- eso es cierto ,todavía no as perdido pero no lo entiendo ¿a que tu tampoco abu ? comento el muchacho confundiendo a Olico

- ¿que quieres decir con eso alex ? comento el abuelo sentándose mientras armin se ponía a su lado a la sombra

- pues ... Armin es el que peores notas tiene en la escuela ¿como puede ser el mejor en los juegos de estrategia ? pregunto confuso el niño a Olico mientras armin se levanto molesto de donde estaba

- !no hace falta que pongas esa cara¡ es fácil de entender ,soy mas listo que tu dijo el niño con una sonrisa

- !eso no es verdad¡ se quejo alexy

olico se levanto de donde se abia sentado y les dios un capón a los dos que le miraron con cara de dolor

- !no discutáis por tonterías ¡ dios mio sois hermanos ni siquiera podéis pelearos por una mujer comento enfadado el abuelo de los dos que se tocaban la cabeza armin molesto y alexy con lagrimas en los ojos

- no hace falta pegar para decir eso comento armin

- lo siento abu dijo alexy al mismo tiempo

- ¿que pasa armi quieres otro? amenazo al chico de cabello negro

- no pero...

- !entonces no me discutas ¡que pasa ¿no te enseñan modales tus padres? - comento mientras abría la puerta del templo - venga tengo un flan casero de primera ¿lo queréis de merienda ? o ¿preferís fresas con azúcar ? dijo con una sonrisa

- flan dijeron los dos niños al mismo tiempo

Los tres caminaron por un largo pasillo asta que llegaron enfrente de una puerta la cual era la entrada a la cocina los dos niños pasaron y se sentaron en unas sillas alrededor de una mesa mientras el abuelo como la habitación estaba fría toco la palma de su mano derecha como si estuviera cogiendo algo de esta en la que al separar la tenia en su mano izquierda una llama de fuego la que deposito en una estufa que comenzó a calentar el cuarto

- abu

-si armi dijo olico cogiendo unos flanes que avía dejado reposar en una nevera

- ¿cuando nos enseñaras a hacer eso ? comento el niño mientras su abuelo les daba unas cucharas y los flanes

- déjame pensar ... nunca comento con una sonrisa mientras se sentaba en una silla a la mesa

- pero ¿porque? si eres el legendario dragón negro olico que detuvo la masacre entre dragones y impuso el torneo del rey comento alexy despues de probar el preciado flan de su abuelo

- eso paso hace muchas décadas ,ademas sus padres no lo aprobarían asi que no ablemos mas de eso dijo molesto mientras los dos le miraban desilusionados

- yase cuéntanos la historia de la princesa dragón comento armin con ilusión

- no

- ¿porque ? dijeron los dos a la vez enfadados

- ya os e contado esa vieja leyenda mil vece ...

- !nos da igual solo la podemos oír de ti ¡ nadie quiere hablar de ella comentó armin molesto

- cierto, venga abu profa cuéntala le dijo alexy con los ojos llorosos convenciendo a su abuelo

- esta bien pero la contare la leyenda entera dijo el abuelo con una sonrisa maliciosa pues savia que sus nietos preferían la versión corta

- jooooo se quejaron los dos al mismo tiempo

- vale entonce no la cuento dijo despreocupado mirando acía otro lado

- esta bien comento armin molesto

- cuéntala como quieras dijo alexy

el abuelo se claro la garganta y comenzó la historia mientras sus nietos se comían el flan y atendían al relato de su abuelo

Hace tiempo los humanos creían en dragones , hadas , duendes y tantas criaturas mitológicas como nos llaman ahora; ellos dejaron de creer en nosotros unas décadas despues de que los grandes reyes de cada especie decidieran la separancion entre nosotros por la barrera del los reyes

todo comenzó en el reino del cielo el reino de las hadas las cuales fueron las primeras en ser esclavizadas por los humanos que despues de que estas huyeran y dejaran su tierra se dirigieron a las montañas a los reinos de nos de los enanos y así poco a poco deseando mas tierras y poder fueron esclavizando a las especiales dirigiéndose al bosque de Margra donde en el centro se encuentra el palacio del rey dragón que al ver a sus gente siendo esclavizada decidió convocar la reunión de reyes los cuales estuvieron apunto de decidir masacrar a los humanos pero antes de decidir lo apareció el rey del pueblo de los Jerten un reino humano que propuso al rey de los dragones colocar una barrera que separe a los humanos de los seres mitológicos todos los demás reyes se negaron mientras el rey dragón que tenia aprecio al rey de los humanos decidió aceptar su propuesta los demás reyes respetaban y admiraban al rey dragón por lo que decidieron hacerle caso y crearon la gran barrera de los reyes , una barrera imposible de cruzar por la cual somos invisibles y solo unos pocos humanos descendientes de los 12 hijos del rey pueden vernos y cruzar la todos lo seres mitológicos vivieron felices des de entonces pero hubo un acontecimiento que destruiría la felicidad

despues deque decidieran que el rey dragón se convirtiera en el rey de todas las especies un joven descendiente de el rey de los humanos el que era el rey de los Jerten en se momento ; le gustaba caminar por el bosque asta una laguna que reflejaba la luz de la luna en ella ;una de tantas veces que avía ido antes de llegar a la laguna adentro del bosque vio a un dragón de color negro y ojos verdes que llamo su atencion ,el cual se metió en la laguna sorprendiendo al muchacho que se acerco a la orilla de la laguna y vio como de ella salia una joven desnuda de cabello negros y ojos verdes la que al ver al joven lo miro y siguió caminando asta la orilla pasando a su lado pues ella pensaba que la barrera la protegía de la vista del muchacho mientras el se acerco a ella y le entrego una capa que llevaba sorprendiendo a la muchacha pues nunca avía visto un un dragón sin marca despues de colocarse la capa y hablar un rato con el joven se marcho del lago prometiendo que iría la proxima noche así estuvieron viéndose en secreto todo un año en el que la joven se entero que el muchacho no era un dragón si no humano y el muchacho se entero que ella era una dragona a los dos no les importo lo mas mínimo y continuaron con su amor llevando asta los extremos despues del matrimonio

los dos amantes se conocían bien todo fue felicidad asta que se enteraron que la dragona estaba embarazada de el joven rey el propuso que hablaría con su padre la joven dragona convencida que su padre aceptaria su amor hacedio y fue con el joven rey asta el palacio de su padre el cual era el poderoso rey dragón que enfureció al enterarse de lo que avía pasado separo a los dos amantes en cerrando a su hija y se dispuso a crear otra barrera que prohibiera a absolutamente todos los humanos pasar y ver a los seres mitológicos esos preparativos duraron tanto tiempo como el embarazo de su hija la cual savia que al dar a luz su padre mandaría matar a su bebe por lo que unos días antes de dar a luz a su bebe se escapo de palacio yendo hacia el lago donde estaba segura que su amado no avía dejado de ir ella estuvo esos días viviendo en el palacio del príncipe asta que dio a luz a una niña con una marca de dragón en su brazo la cual oculto poniéndola un pendiente mágico inmediatamente al nacer que hizo desaparecer la marca de su mano

la bebe como una humana mas que entrego a su amado y despues de eso los dos amantes se separaron y el rey de los dragones impuso otra norma en la barrera que ningún humano pudiera entrar en esta despues de varias décadas la princesa se convirtió en reína de los dragones sin desposar a nadie y cuando nos dejo impuso que solo una descendiente de su hija podía convertirse en reína por lo que comenzó la gran masacre entre dragones y fin ...

- ! no contestas lo mas interesante! comento armin

- ¿el que ? dijo despreocupado olico

- que la bella princesa dragón escondida como humana regresara un día y se convirtiera en la reina de los dragones por lo que unirá ambos mundos

- bueno ya lo dijiste tu así que no hace falta que lo haga yo comento con una sonrisa olico

- que malo abu dijo molesto el niño

despues de esa tarde visitando a su abuelo los dos se fueron asta la casa de sus padres mientras en otro lugar una niña de ojos rosados y violeta esta escuchado la misma historia de su tía agatha que tenia el cabello rosado igual que sus ojos

- tía ¿esa historia es cierta ? pregunto la niña que tenia un pendiente con forma de dragón en el segundo agujero de su oreja derecha

- claro por eso no te puedes sacar tu pendiente o los dragones vendrán y te aran desaparecer comento la tía

- ¿eso fue lo que le paso a mi mama ? pregunto triste la niña consiguiendo que su tía se pusiera triste tambien

- si cariño pero a ti no te pasara nada para eso yo te protegeré cometo abrazando a su sobrina

los años pasaron la niña estaba apunto de cumplir 16 años al mimo tiempo que el torneo de los dragones comenzaba para proclamar al proximo rey mientras los dos muchachos dragones ya teniendo la edad de poderse convertirse en dragones pues ya tenían 17 años no dejaron de buscar a la descendiente de la reina a la que querían inscribir en el torneo para que acabara con la tiranía de los dragones negros de la familia Sulos


	2. Chapter 2

_bueno es te es el segundo capitulo y ya empiezan las emociones pasadlo bien leyendo ...gracias por vuestro tiempo y comentarios _

**Capitulo 2 **

Los dos muchachos alexy y armin ya no eran unos niños se avían convertido en dos dragones que se desligaron de su familia para poder entrenar con su abuelo olico el que traspaso la barrera entre humanos y seres de leyenda para poder encontrar a la legitima reina de los drogenes pues tenia información de que la familia Sulos la mas antigua de dragones negros estaba atacando y desapareciendo a las descendientes de la reina de los dragones Erintia

olico y sus sobrinos se fueron a un pueblo de Francia pues la piedra que contenía sangre de la reina dragón les envió a ese pueblo ellos pasaban buscando a la princesa dragón con forma humana sin encontrarla

como todos los días los dos hermanos se fueron a la plaza del pueblo y comenzaron su búsqueda con el trozo de piedra en sus manos

- ¿adonde vamos hoy ?comento alexy con los brazos en su cabeza

- no se solo me gustaría estar a la sombra se quejo armin pues no le gustaba estar al aire libre ya que le molestaba a los ojos

- no seas quejica vamos a la tienda de leig en ella hay muchas muchacha podemos buscarla allí propuso el peli azul con una sonrisa

- bale pero ni se te curra ponerte a comprar dijo molesto armin

- no te prometo nada dijo con una sonrisa alexy

mientras nuestra misteriosa princesa dragón estaba esperando en la misma plaza sentada en un banco la muchacha tenia un complejo por su cabello así que se lo tiño de negro para que nadie pudiera ver su cabello morado sus ojos eran rosados y tenia una piel muy blanca

la muchacha había quedado con un amigo suyo llamado lysandro para ir a la tienda de leig el primo de este ya que tenia que comprarse un vestido para su fiesta de cumpleaños ;el muchacho lysandro de ojos bicolor uno dorado otro verde y cabello blanco con las puntas negras llego agitado de haber corrido asta la plaza donde se puso buscar a su amiga

- lysandro grito la joven levantándose de donde estaba sentada y moviendo la mano entonces el bicolor se acerco

- hola Noa perdóname por acerté esperar comento lysandro

- no pasa nada ...le dijo con una sonrisa ... ¿vamos ?

- por supuesto

los dos amigos fueron asta la tienda de leig a la que al entrar vieron a rosalya una muchacha de pelo blanco con ojos dorados en el mostrador , a alexy con un grupo de chicas mientras armin estaba sentado enfrente de los probadores jugando con una consola

- hola chicos -saludo leig que bajaba de la segunda plata con un montón de vestidos en sus manos - ya te prepare los vestidos que eligio rosa comento con una sonrisa a los dos que estaban en la puerta llamando la atencion de todos los presentes en la tienda

- muchas gracias - dijo sonriendo la muchacha - siento causarte tantas molestias

- no es nada todo sea por la novia de mi primito en cuanto el joven dijo eso la muchacha se puso roja como el bicolor

- leig ella es una amiga dijo lysandro avergonzado para aclarárselo a su primo

- bueno si prefieres llamarlo así comento despreocupadamente colocando los vestidos en uno de los probadores

alexy se acerco a su hermano para molestarlo pues tenia una cara de enfado enorme pues a el le gustaba la muchacha que siempre se cruzaba con ellos esa joven de cabello negro y ojos rosados

- armin enverdad parecen novios dijo el hermano con una sonrisa malévola y un tono burlón por lo que el peli negro le miro enfadado

- eso da igual ella se enamorara de mi ya que mi marca de dragón tiene los ojos rosados...

- si ya se y las marcas de los dragones negros simbolizan el color de los ojos de su amada dijo burlándose el muchacho

- pues si ya lo sabes deja de irritarme y vete con las chicas esas que te están esperando

- no paso ...ninguna es la que buscamos dijo sentándose al lado de su hermano mientras lysandro tambien se sentaba enfrente del probador donde avía entrado noa

- oye alomejor los ojos de la princesa dragón son rosados .. te enamoras de ella y te olvidas de esa humana dijo molesto alexy pues no le gustaba nada la joven de cabello negro ya que conseguía que su hermano se olvidara de su consola cosa que el no conseguía

- que va cuando la miro se que es ella dijo con seriedad el pelinegro

- yo no lo creo dijo molesto el peliazul

mientras los dos estaban hablando entro en la tienda un muchacho con cabello rojo y ojos negros que se acerco a lysandro y puso una mano en su hombro el cual apretaba con fuerza

- te encontré dijo el pelirrojo con una cara que daba miedo

los dos hermanos miraron hacia lysandro viendo en el brazo del pelirrojo la marca de un dragón negro con ojos rosados por lo que se dieron cuenta que el era un dragon negro

- castiel grito el muchacho levantándose de su asiento por lo que el pelirrojo le soltó y sonrio con malicia

- acaso pensaba que dejaría escapar a mi mascota comento molesto

- ya te dije que hablaríamos luego ahora tengo un compromiso ...

-te piensas que le puedes decir eso a tu dueño dijo molesto el pelirrojo

- castiel gritaron a la espalda del pelirrojo

era leig quien se acerco enfadado a los dos

- no te metas hermano me a echo perseguirle por toda la ciudad y se a rehusado a decirme que era mas importante que lo que yo le mande comento molesto el pelirrojo

- me da igual sal de aquí ahora mismo ...

mientras estaban discutiendo salio del probador noa con un vestido violeta puesto , la muchacha se asombro al ver a los tres discutiendo pero a un así se acerco pues era una persona muy curiosa

- lysandro ¿pasa algo? detuvo la discusión pues castiel comenzó a mirarla de arriba a abajo examinándola

- no tranquila dijo lo mas calmado que pudo el bicolor

- bueno ... dio una vuelta ... ¿que te parece ?le sonrio al bicolor que se puso rojo pues le parecía que estaba muy guapa

- te queda perfecto comento lysandro

castiel ato cabos y se dio cuenta que ella era la causante de que el bicolor le desobedeciera su vio la temperatura de su brazo y paso por enfrente de lysandro acercándose a noa

- te as buscado una linda humana que tal si le enseño que le pasara si se decide a amarte comento con una voz tenebrosa

- y tu ¿quien eres ? pregunto la muchacha caminado hacia atrás

- eso debería preguntar yo levanto su brazo dispuesto a agarrar el brazo de noa para quemarla

armin que se dio cuenta de las intenciones del pelirrojo, le lanzo a la mano su psp llamando la atencion de este que lo miro furioso

- no sabes que no se debe molestar a las muchachas hermosas comento el pelinegro levantándose del donde estaba sentado para recoger su psp

- armin ...le llamo la atencion alexy cogiendo a su hermano del brazo y tirando de el sentándolo de nuevo ... yo iré dijo levantándose mientras miraba molesto a noa ya que su hermano por primera vez avía lanzado lejos su psp y no era por el sino por esa chica humana

castiel y armin estaba mirándose desafiantes el uno al otro mientras noa se quedo mirando a armin pues le pareció muy admirable que lanzara su psp para ayudarla ya que nadie aria una cosa si por eso que los aparatos electrónicos se rompen con facilidad y cuestan bastante dinero

alexy estaba al lado de castiel por lo que se agacho y agarro la psp que estaba al lado de uno de los pies de el pelirrojo que al ver que el peliazul la cogió levanto su pie y con fuerza piso la mano de alexy junto a la consola consiguiendo que armin se levantara molesto y caminara hacia el

- castiel le grito leig enfadado

- déjame .. sonrio ... me estoy divirtiendo

noa que estaba presenciando eso decidió hacer algo así que con el valor que le avía dado armin al salvarla empujo a castiel consiguiendo que levantara el pie de encima de la mano de alexy

- ¿estas bien? se agacho noa para preguntar a alexy quien a raíz de eso cambio lo que pensaba de la joven

armin que estaba cerca de castiel se dispuso a golpearlo pero una mano agarro su puño y lo miro con furia con sus dos ojos bicolor

- que diablos haces, casi hiere a noa y tu lo defiendes dijo molesto armin soltándose del agarre del bicolor que miraba al suelo pues savia que era cierto pero no tenia mas opción que defender a castiel

- es lo que pasa cuando eres una mascota dijo el pelirrojo apoyando su cuerpo en lysandro

- deja en paz a lysandro se puso de pie noa pues no soporto ver que su amigo era tratado así

- !tu¡, no te creas que me e olvidado de ti ... camino hacia noa quien no se movió ya que no quería que ese chico siguiera molestando a su amigo

- castiel por favor castígame a mi noa no tiene que ver en esto dijo el bicolor agarrando el brazo del pelirrojo que se sorprendió pues era la primera vez que lysandro lo desafiaba

castiel empezó a reír y se soltó del agarre del bicolor

- imbecil eso solo me da mas ganas de ver sufrir a esta chica ... le dijo molesto al bicolor y se dispuso a cercarse noa mirándola a los ojos que despedían un brillo rojo que asusto a la muchacha haciéndola temblar de miedo pues avía desatado parte de su aura de dragón negro

noa estaba temblando por lo que fue agarrada por alexy y lanzada a un probador

- no salgas de allí ordeno el peliazul mientras noa del miedo que le causo castiel obedeció

- estúpidos no sabeis con quien os metéis dijo mientras armin se acercaba a donde estaba su hermano

los dos se sacaron unas chaquetas que tenias cubriendo sus marcas de dragón la de alexy era azul con los ojos rosados como los suyos mientras que la de amir era negra con unos ojos rosados que simbolizaban la persona de la que se enamoraría

- tu tampoco dijo armin preparándose para pelear igual que su hermano los dos hermanos desataron su aura de dragones

- interesante comento castiel desatando del todo su aura convirtiendo sus ojos negros en rojos

- ya vasta -dijo leig agarrando a su hermano furioso - te recuerdo que estas en mi tienda dijo leig mirando a su hermano furioso lo que izo desistir al muchacho de seguir con eso por lo que se soltó bruscamente del agarre de su hermano y dio media vuelta mientras sus ojos volvían a ser negros

- vamos lysandro dijo esto y se puso a caminar

- pero...

castiel dejo de caminar y bol vio a desatar su aura

- si deseas que deje esto así ven dijo molesto con una voz fría y tenebrosa

lysandro miro a leig que le puso una mano en el hombro

- ve yo me disculpo con noa lysandro al oír eso comenzó a caminar detrás de castiel marcándose de la tienda dejando a los demás en ella


	3. Chapter 3

_no savia bien como explicar lo que pensaba pero bueno creo que a quedado bien lo mas parecido creo ... ya me comentan cual quier cosa ... gracias por su tiempo y apoyo _

**_Capitulo 3_**

Acababa de ocurrir un incidente que cambiaría el destino de esta muchacha que teñía su cabello teñido de negro y ojos rosados , después que castiel se marchara de la tienda acompañado por lysandro se quedaron leig ,rosalya ,armin ,alexy y noa

los dos hermanos se pusieron las chaquetas que se avían quitado alexy entro al probador a hablar con noa la que segia asustada

- ya paso todo ...puedes salir sin miedo ...la chica le miro con lagrimas en los ojos

- ¿en serio se fue ese tipo ? alexy puso una de sus manos en la cabeza de la joven y la movió alborotando su pelo

- claro dijo con una sonrisa y salio del probador

noa saco la cabeza para asegurarse que castiel no estaba en la tienda consiguiendo que alexy se echara a reír después salio con vergüenza y el vestido morado puesto todavía

- y lysandro ¿donde esta? ...leig se acerco a noa

- se tubo que ir pero me dijo que le perdonarás por el incidente con mi hermano no te lo tomes a pecho mi hermano es un imbécil ( suspiro ) bueno si quieres te puedes llevar el vestido te queda muy bien dijo con una sonrisa

- si claro ahora mismo te pago fue a el probador donde estaba su ropa para buscar el monedero a acompañada por leig

- no tranquila lysandro ya lo a pagado ( se metió en el probado y ayudo a noa con sus ropas ) te daré una bolsa para que te las lleves

- entonces se lo pagare a lysandro cuando lo vea dijo con una sonrisa

- no... es tu regalo de cumpleaños de su parte ...

mientras noa y leig hablan alexy se dio cuenta que con el jaleo se le avía caído la piedra que contenía sangre de la antigua reina de los dragones se puso a buscarla pero sin conseguir nada

al mismo tiempo noa caminaba con leig al mostrador para coger una bolsa y meter su ropa se fijo en el suelo viendo la piedra se agachó y la cogió de pronto la sangre que contenía el interior empezó a brillar armin, alexy, rosalya y leig miraron a noa

el cabello de la joven teñido de negro comenzó a cambiar poco a poco volvió a ser de su color natural violeta su preciado pendiente con forma de dragón que llevaba puesto en su oreja derecha se callo ...al mismo tiempo en su brazo derecho empezó a aparecer una marca de dragón violeta con ojos violetas ...el disfraz de la princesa dragón avía sido destruido por lo que todos los presentes la miraron asombrados ...noa al darse cuenta que su marca de dragón era visible salio corriendo dirección a su casa tirando la piedra que seguia con luz asta que noa la soltó ...en la tienda de ropa alexy e armin salieron corriendo detrás de la muchacha de cabello violeta dejando a rosalya y leig en la tienda solos

- leig eso era ... dijo rosa asombrada

- si lo se ...lysandro se a buscado una novia muy problemática para la familia dijo con una sonrisa

- tu ya no tienes que ver con ellos replico la joven cogiendo un teléfono

- lose pero ¿ella no es tu amiga ? pregunto a rosa

- ... lo es ... pero no quiero arriesga tu vida ...

- enserio lo vas a comunicar no arriesgaras la mía pero si la suya ... ( rosa miro al teléfono y comenzó a marcar un numero en el ) ...rosa... ella te ayudo a no renunciar a mi ...¿enserio informaras sobre ella ?...

- si informaré para que no te hagan daño... pero eso no quiere decir que la deje sola (después de decirle eso a leig llamo a un numero ) noa es la que buscas.. ella es la princesa dragón después de decir eso corto la llamada y volvió a llamar a otro numero ...

en la plaza de la ciudad noa seguía corriendo mientras alexy y armin la perseguían

- noa espera noaa grito armin a la chica que no paraba de correr

- noaa tenemos que hablar contigo le dijo alexy mientras noa no quería parar no quería que nadie mirara esa marca esa maldita marca que le avía arrebatado a su madre tenia que llegar asta su casa para que su tía la ayudara a desaparecer la

después de un rato persiguiendo a noa esta despistó a alexy e armin ... fue por el parque cerca de su casa para llegar al piso que compartía con su tía pero en la verja le estaba esperando el pelirrojo ...con su aura de dragón desatada el joven de ojos negros y cabello rojo estaba en la salida del parque que daba a su casa

- hola guapa ... te queda bien el violeta dijo el pelirrojo con una sonrisa maliciosa en sus labios... noa se agarro el brazo con la marca de dragón intentando ocultarla

- ¿me puedes dejar pasar ? pregunto con miedo

- ¿por que tanta prisa? antes nos interrumpieron vamos a pasarlo bien dijo acercándose a noa la que se dio media vuelta y se dispuso a correr pero castiel utilizo su agilidad de dragón colocándose delante de ella

- ¿como? pregunto asombrada la muchacha mirando incrédula al pelirrojo

- si deseas escapar ( agarro el brazo donde tenia la marca la joven ) tendrás que utilizar esto comento mirando la marca asombrado ya que los dragones violetas se avían extinguido el dragón de esa clase que mas vivió fue el rey que creo la barrera... el primer rey de todos los seres de leyendas

- suéltame me lastimas se quejo la chica que no aguanto mas ser tratada así y le dio a castiel una patada en la espinilla que lo enfado

- seras zorra ( la tiro con fuerza al suelo... después toco con sus dedos de la mano derecha la cola de dragón de su marca que estaba en la palma de esa mano ...donde aparecieron cuatro llamas de fuego por cada dedo que toco la cola del dragón de su marca ) vamos a jugar... al tiro en el blanco... dijo el pelirrojo con una sonrisa lo que asusto a la chica que se levanto y quiso correr pero castiel lanzo una de las bolas a la dirección donde pensaba correr la muchacha

noa se dio cuenta que no tenia escapatoria que allí mismo seria seguramente asesinada cerro los ojos rindiéndose mientras castiel le lanzaba una de las llamas entonces la llama de fuego de un color rojo intenso como el cabello del muchacho fue detenida por otra llama de color azul claro como el de un día despejado

- ya te dije que no debes molestar a las muchachas hermosas comento armin colocado se enfrente de noa la que le vio nada mas escuchar su vos pues abrió sus ojos

vio perfectamente a armin su espalda , cabello , ropas y lo que menos se esperaba la marca de un dragón negro con ojos rosados pero eso no era todo en la mano que tenia la marca del dragón avía en la palma de su mano 3 llamas de fuego azules con las que estaba jugando como si fuesen un 3 pelotas pequeñas ¿ que estaba pasando? ¿ porque esa marca avía aparecido ahora ?

- NOA una voz grito su nombre ella miro hacia ese lugar viendo a lysandro la muchacha aprovecho la situación y salio corriendo hacia el joven de cabellos plateados ... alexy que vio a noa de lejos correr hacia el bicolor se saco su chaqueta soltó la que llevaba de su hermano al suelo y desplegó su aura de dragón para correr lo mas rápido que pudo hacia noa pero castiel que le vio correr lanzo una de las 2 llamas de fuego que le quedaban consiguiendo que alexy tropezara y cayera al suelo dándole tiempo a lysandro para agarrar a noa de la mano y irse con ella sin que opusiera resistencia alguna dejando a los tres en el lugar

castiel echo un vistazo a lysandro desapareciendo con noa y sonrió victorioso

- bueno yo me marcho perdedores dijo burlándose mientras le lanzaba a alexy la ultima llama que tenia en las manos ... armin no tubo mas opción que ayudar a su hermano por lo que el pelirrojo escapo

- maldita sea alexy porque no tienes mas cuidado reprendió a su hermano que se sentía muy culpable mientras armin se regañaba a su hermano una voz muy conocida para ellos les hablo

- cuantas veces tengo que decir que no discutais ...


	4. Chapter 4

**_Tuve_**_** problemas técnicos la semana pasada mi madre cambio de compañía de Internet así que no pude subir el capitulo por eso pido disculpas y espero que les guste **_

_** gracias por su tiempo y apoyo **_

_**Capitulo 4 **_

El engaño que sufriría por parte del que consideraba su mejor amigo del chico que vea en esos momentos como su salvador la cambiaría para siempre

la muchacha de cabello violeta estaba caminando agarrada fuertemente de la mana del joven de ojos bicolor que tenia en su cara una expresión de tristeza los dos caminaron sin decirse nada el uno al otro asta que llegaron al portal donde vivía lysandro el que saco de sus bolsillo del pantalon un par de llaves y se dispuso a abrir la puerta

- lysandro ... ( le interrumpió la joven provocando que el bicolor la mira ).. tengo que irme ( cubrió su marca con su mano pues le daba vergüenza que el la viera ) ... mi tía estará preocupada (noa se acerco y le dio un abrazo al muchacho que del asombro se le cayeron las llaves ) ... gracias le dijo mientras lo abrazaba

lysandro al escuchar esas palabras se sintió culpable por lo que tenia que hacer en ese momento decidió que dejaría marchar a noa que mejor seria dejarla huir y que fuera con esos dos muchachos pues parecían quererla ayudar noa se soltó y comenzó a caminar de pronto el sintió el aura de su primo entonce agarro la mano de noa ...mejor eso que su primo se encargase de secuestrar a noa era preferible engañarla que la posibilidad de que saliera herida por culpa de su primo

- espera ... es mejor que subas castiel no debe andar lejos... si subes podemos llamar a tu tía para que venga a recogerte ¿vale ? pregunto el muchacho ocultando su nerviosismo bajo una sonrisa cálida y amable mientras noa al escuchar eso se puso a recordar la cara del pelirrojo sintiendo un gran temor por lo que respondió rápido a la pregunta

- si ... sera lo mejor dijo seria ocultando su miedo por el pelirrojo

lysandro recogió las llaves del suelo y abrió la puerta despues dejo pasar a noa primero y el paso despues observo la calle viendo a su primo salir de un callejón ocultando su aura y bastante contento entonce cerro la puerta mientras noa subía unas escaleras que daban al ascensor el las subió igual mientras noa sujetaba la puerta del ascensor esperándolo los dos subieron al ascensor y estuvieron dentro de este asta que llegaron al 7 º el piso donde vivía el bicolor

- que letra es pregunto la muchacha nerviosa pues esta era la primera vez que subía a su casa muchas veces avía esperado al muchacho en la puerta del portal pero nunca avía pasado de esta

- esa ( señalo la que tenia una C en la puerta la muchacha camino asta ella y espero asta que lysandro abrió la puerta entonces paso quedándose de pie en la entrada pues le daba mucha vergüenza caminar mas lejos ) ... tranquila como si estuvieras en tu casa (la muchacha al escuchar eso se sonrojo y miro al suelo lysandro se sorprendió al verla hay sin moverse y tan nervosa ) vamos (dijo nervioso y algo sonrojado el tambien pues se dio cuenta de la razón por que noa estaba así pues en la casa solo estaban los dos ...agarro a la joven poniéndola aun mas nerviosa y camino asta el salón donde la sentó en el sofá ) ¿ quieres agua o un refresco ? dijo intentando parecer calmado y sereno

- agua esta bien comento entonces lysandro cogió el teléfono se lo yebo a la cocina y simulo llamar a un numero mientras caminaba

- hola buenas noches soy lysandro un amigo de noa...( mientras hablaba cogió un baso y lo lleno de agua ) ... no llamo por eso quería decirle que noa esta en mi casa ..( el baso lo yebo al salón y se lo tendió a noa la que miraba a lysandro como hablaba por teléfono creyendo que de verdad hablaba con su tía sin darse cuenta que el bicolor solo estaba fingiendo pues al otro lado no avía nadie ) ... no se preocupe ella esta bien ...solo quiere que la venga a buscar ...( lysandro de pronto reflejo preocupación en su rostro )... si entiendo ...no pasa nada ... claro se lo diré ... buenas noches a usted tambien ...

- ¿ que a pasado ? pregunto preocupada por la cara de hace un rato del bicolor

- nada me a dicho que no puede venir ahora mismo pero que vendrá mas tarde respondió sabiendo que su primo no tardaría en entrar por la puerta

- no puede ser me dijo que tendría el día libre ... comento dejando el baso en una mesita enfrente de ella

- de seguro le salio una urgencia ... (dijo sentándose al lado de la joven ) noa llamo a la joven despues de sentarse a su lado en el sofá

- si dijo la muchacha mirándolo a los ojos su nerviosismo se avía ido por la conversación mencionando a su tía por lo que estaba mas rejada pues se olvido que estaban solos en esa casa

mientras lysandro no paraba de pensar como podía demostrarle a la muchacha que no le pasaría nada que el la cuidaría y protegería de castiel en cualquier momento pero como demostrarle todo lo que sentia por ella pues el joven sabia bien que el cariño que sentia cuando la veía era diferente ``sin decir nada abrazo a noa la que se sorprendió y se dejo abrazar ´´en ese momento el bicolor se dio cuenta que se sentia diferente de cuando abrazaba a rosalya el sabia que su cariño era lo que los demás conocían como amor en ese momento solo se le ocurrió una manera para demostrarle lo que la quería la verdad de sus sentimientos y seguramente ese momento en su casa seria la ultima vez que podría hacerlo `` se separo de noa la que estaba totalmente roja por la situación entonces el bicolor puso sus manos en los hombros de la joven que lo miraba asombrada mientras lysandro acercaba su cara a la de ella mirándola asta que en un mentó cerro los ojos como noa para segundos despues depositar un beso en sus labios ...los dos compartieron su primer beso la emoción del momento la preocupación de si estas haciéndolo bien todas las emociones que fueron detenidas cruel mente por la realidad pues la puerta de la casa se abrió los dos jóvenes se separaron con dos emociones distas dentro de ellos la muchacha avergonzada por lo que acaba de pasar y el joven bicolor con miedo con rabia pues savia bien quien avía entrado en la casa por lo que se puso de pie

- pase lo que pase no dejare que te hagan daño (le comento con seriedad a noa la que lo miro extrañada ) no salgas de este cuarto por favor el bicolor salio del salón y fue al recibidor donde estaba esperándolo castiel quien no savia que avia pasado en esa sala segundos antes de su entrada en la casa


	5. Chapter 5

_**Capitulo cortito pero interesante espero que os guste y gracias por vuestro tiempo ademas de apoyo **_

* * *

**_Capitulo 5 _**

En el piso del muchacho de ojos bicolor estaban: Noa en el salón y Castiel con el dueño de la casa en el recibidor hablando

-¿esta ya dormida? pregunto con una sonrisa maliciosa en su rostro el recién llegado

- no - Castiel comenzó a caminar dirección al salón pero Lysandro se puso en medio impidiéndole el paso- será mejor que llames a tu padre antes de hacer nada dijo el bicolor con seriedad

- esa... ya no esta a tu alcance …¿ le vistes la marca? – dijo mirando furioso a Lysandro al cual consideraba su amigo aunque no dejara de ser un dragón inferior a él considerado por muchos como un animal una simple mascota seria mas correcto decir … Castiel le recordaba con frecuencia lo que era para todos pero en el fondo Lysandro tenia el mayor grado de confianza que el muchacho pelirrojo podía ofrecer por eso cualquier gesto de rebelión ante el enfurecía a su extraño amigo y dueño .. Castiel intento que el bicolor se apartara pero el muchacho no lo izo por lo que dio un suspiro como si se hubiera resignado o eso le dio a entender a Lysandro - tienes cinco minutos después duerme la mi padre me llamo hace un rato la quiere en el palacio comento molesto el pelirrojo...nunca avía sentido nada parecido al amor por nada pero si cariño por su extraño amigo si fuera otro el que estuviera delante de el ya le abría convertido en cenizas pero siendo el bicolor no podía hacerlo por lo que opto por dejar esa vez comportarse a Lysandro egoístamente esa seria la primera y ultima vez que le permitirá algo así pues el destino aria despertar sentimientos incomprensibles para el por esa muchacha a la que veía en esos momentos como una molestia pues era medio humana inferior a un dragón puro como el … pero los sentimientos que esa joven provocaría a otros dragones serian el inicio de una nueva guerra entre dragones

-esta bien dijo el bicolor desanimado…. savia que no podía hacer nada por Noa... el era un dragón mestizo …su sangre estaba manchada por tres razas diferentes …..el savia que era la mascota mas cara que existía en su mundo …. Y como todas las mascotas tenia claro cual es la única regla que debe seguir ….. obedecer a su amo ….. esa es la regla absoluta después de pensar esto entro en el salón dejando a Castiel en el recibidor esperando esos cinco minutos de regalo que le avía dado

Noa la que estaba en el salón miro a la puerta cuando la vio abrirse vio a su amigo entrar por ella por lo que sonrió

-¿Quién era? Pregunto la muchacha

-rosa- comento sentándose a lado de Noa- quería que le prestara unos condimentos los esta buscando en la cocina

-¿entonces hoy va a dormir donde Leig? dijo sin notar que estaba siendo engañada

-supongo ….Noa ¿ te puedo preguntar algo? Le propuso a la muchacha mientras la miraba a los ojos

-lo que quieras contesto con alegría la muchacha

- ¿sabes que es lo que tienes en tu brazo? Pregunto provocando un cambio en la cara de Noa que de rebosar alegría en unos instantes paso a reflejar tristeza por unos segundo hubo silencio entre los dos Lysandro pensaba en que mas decir mientras Noa miraba su mano donde se podía ver la cola de su marca de dragón

- esto –comento Noa mientras pasaba un dedo encima de la marca que veía en su mano con tristeza – es una maldición que me arrebato a mi madre comento con tristeza mientras provocaba que el muchacho bicolor la abrazara sin decir palabra consolando sin darse cuenta esa tristeza que la muchacha sentía trasformándola en alivio y seguridad la jóvenes se sentía segura siendo abrazada por los brazos del bicolor que después de unos minutos abrazándola la dio un segundo beso pero diferente al primero

Los dos muchachos se miraban después del abrazo... el bicolor acaricio con ternura la cara de Noa y la dio un beso en su frente que provoco que la joven comenzara a sentir sueño provocando que se durmiera en unos segundos en los brazos de Lysandro el que se quedo acariciando el cabello de la joven

-se te acabo el tiempo interrumpió el pelirrojo el momento de reflexión del bicolor que se comenzó a preguntarse si lo que hacia era correcto mientras en otro lugar cuatro personas discutían por la joven que en esos momentos estaba siendo llevaba al palacio del rey de los dragones

-tus malditos nietos dejaron que mi sobrina fuera secuestrada por la familia Sulos comento una mujer de cabellos rosados al igual que sus ojos

- esto paso por no querer revelarnos quien era la princesa de nuestro pueblo comento Olico molesto

-tus nietos dejaron a mi sobrina marchar con los dragones negros comento con furia la mujer dejando ver por unos instantes su aura de dragón

-mis nietos la intentaron proteger .. todo esto paso por tu absurdo miedo a nuestra raza comento con furia Olico dejando ver por completo su aura de dragón pues no dejaba a nadie menos preciara a sus nietos

- mi miedo absurdo como tu lo llamas se debe a tu raza comento la mujer desatando su aura desafiando a Olico provocando que los gemelos se apartaran pues nunca avían sentido el miedo que esas dos auras provocaban

-no es tiempo de discutir- aprecio de pronto en medio de los dos dragones Rosalya con su aura de dragón visible- la familia Sulos llevara a la princesa a su plació -comento con seriedad deteniendo una pelea que se iba a producir entre estos dos dragones -si deseáis detener la ejecución de la precisa -miro a los gemelos con seriedad - uno de estos dos tendrán que ganar el gran torneo del rey dragón comento la muchacha abriendo la barrera que separa ambos mundos dejado claro su posición a favor de Noa


End file.
